


Anything Could Happen

by speakingwosound (sev313)



Category: X Factor US RPf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sev313/pseuds/speakingwosound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon doesn’t know how to feel about Demi and Ryan becoming friends.  It’s unsettling.  And more than a little bit worrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melodious B (melodiousb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousb/gifts).



> Written for Yuletide 2012 for melodiousb. I wasn't your assigned writer, but after reading your _X-Factor_ prompt, I couldn't pass up the opportunity write a little Ryan/Simon. Hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays!

“He’s a decent man.” Ryan’s learned over the years that it’s easiest just to start with that. Get it out on the table with their cups of coffee and their iPhones. Brittany and Demi raise their eyebrows and Ryan leans back, crossing his legs, and amends, “He can be difficult.” 

Demi puts her hand over her mouth as she chokes on a laugh. Her fingernails are painted a bright pink and Ryan tries not to wrinkle his nose at the flowered neon dress she’s wearing to match. “Difficult?” She asks, raising one perfectly-waxed eyebrow and Ryan tries really hard not to hate her already.

“An ass.” He concedes. “Sometimes.”

Brittany looks a little shell-shocked and, when she seems to feel Ryan’s eyes on her, she reaches for her cup of coffee and gracefully buries her face in it.

“Other times,” Ryan continues, because this is the point he needs to get across. Simon will never show it, not right away, usually not ‘til it’s much to late, but, “He’s wonderful. He’s brash and conceited and arrogant, whatever word you’d like to choose, he fits it. But, he cares, and he’s the best man I’ve ever known.”

“But you’re in love with him.” Ryan stares at her, knowing that his mouth is hanging open unattractively. Demi shrugs. “I assume.”

Ryan closes his mouth and makes a note to ask Simon if there’s some history here or if Demi’s just watched too many ET reports. In the meantime, though, this is _his_ meeting, and he refuses to be pushed off-kilter by a twenty-year old pop star. “Yeah, I am. Which is why I wanted to talk to you first. I want you to have the chance to see him as I do. I find that it helps, in the beginning.”

“And if we don’t?” Brittany asks, her hands grasping around her mug as she takes a slow, careful sip. 

Ryan shrugs at her. “Then this won’t work.”

“Like Paula and Nicole?” Demi asks, sounding rather cheery.

“Sort of.” Ryan rubs his hand over his forehead. “They were complicated. Or, Paula was. Nicole couldn’t handle it. Him. The show. All of it.”

Brittany nods, as if she’s taking it all in. Demi just grins, as if she’s accepting a challenge.

***

“She’s insufferable.”

“Which one?” Ryan asks, balancing the phone precariously between his shoulder and his ear while he types.

“Ryan, sweetheart, are you listening to a word I say?” Simon sounds annoyed, and Ryan smiles.

“Yes, dear. Demi’s annoying. Noted.”

Simon scoffs. “It’s not worth talking to you,” and hangs up.

Ryan drops his phone to his desk and grins. It seems he owes Demi an apology.

***

Simon doesn’t know how to feel about Demi and Ryan becoming friends. It’s unsettling. And more than a little bit worrying.

_The X-Factor_ crew are in Austin, taking a break, and Simon runs into Demi in the hallway behind the stage. She’s giggling and, when she sees him, she gives a little half-wave. Simon assumes she’s talking to some boy she picked up at a bar or something, and he takes the phone from her unprotesting hand, planning on telling the guy to leave her alone during work hours. Simon almost drops the phone when Ryan’s voice pipes back at him.

“Hey babe. How you holding up? Demi says it’s hot in Austin, and I know how you love that.”

Simon tilts his head, raising an eyebrow at Demi as he speaks slowly. “Hello darling. I just tried to call you.”

“I’m not at the office.”

“Seems not.”

“Demi tells me that you’ve had a few admirers today.” 

“Since when are you are Demi this chummy?”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“Ryan-”

Ryan’s sigh is audible. “I took her and Brittany out before you left for San Francisco. No use avoiding the question, I could just ask Demi-” He lets the name hang and Simon swears at the both of them.

“Her name was Panda. Promised to buy me jewelry.” He has an edge to his voice and he can see Ryan roll his eyes through the phone.

“I buy you plenty of things.”

“Jewelry, Ryan. Jewelry.” He feels Demi hit him on the head and he glares at her. “What did you tell the girls?”

“I told them that you’re sweeter than you let on.”

“You’re soiling my reputation.”

“And I asked them to look out for you.”

“Ahh, sweetheart. You care.”

“Give the phone back to Demi.” He pauses, then adds quickly. “Oh, and Si? Don’t accept jewelry from any more contestants, yeah?”

Simon rolls his eyes. “Yes, Ryan, my ass is yours. Happy?”

“Very.” Ryan grins and it comes through in his voice. “I’ll call before I go to sleep.”

Simon nods, not caring that Ryan can’t see him, and hands the phone back to Demi. Her eyes are a little wide, which is ridiculous because they’ve been on the road long enough now that she should be getting used to him.

***

Demi’s taken to hanging out in Simon’s hotel room when they’re on the road. She takes his bed and she steals the remote and she likes to watch children’s cartoons and zombie shows and it almost makes him nostalgic for the hours and hours of the Food Network that Ryan has made him watch over the years. At least that was somewhat educational. Zombies are just obnoxious, and a little bit terrifying.

“You have a room of your own. A penthouse suite. I know because I pay for it.” He sits down on the bed that she hasn’t stolen and starts taking off his shoes. It reminds him of the early days of _Idol_ , when they were working on low budgets and had to share rooms, and he and Ryan would argue over who got stuck with the bed closer to the door, until they just gave up and started sharing the one by the window.

She just shrugs, lying down on her stomach, her legs, dressed in short shorts and slippers, swinging back and forth like she’s in an episode of _Clarissa Explains it All_ or _Playboy_ , Simon isn’t exactly sure. “Your room’s nicer. It has a Jacuzzi.”

“When you’re a producer, you can have your own Jacuzzi.” And then he pauses, because, wait, “Did you use my bathtub?”

She shrugs again. “You weren’t here.”

Simon drops back on his bed with a deep sigh. “Americans have utterly no sense of privacy.”

She looks entirely unapologetic as she flips the channels on the TV faster than Simon can keep up with. “It was either yours or LA’s, and I’m more scared of him.”

“You should be more scared of me.” She laughs, shrill and annoying and he frowns. “What? I’m scary.”

“You’re a big teddy bear. Most people just don’t know it yet.” She pops a few skittles into her mouth, taken from the secret stash that Ryan always puts in his suitcase.

Simon scowls, struggling up from the bed and making his way out to the balcony, looking back long enough to order, “Stay,” before closing the door and pulling out his cell phone.

“This is your fault,” he says, before Ryan has the chance to greet him.

“What’d she do now?”

Simon leans against the railing, gazing out at Providence, lights glimmering off the water. “She’s in my room. I can’t get her out.”

“She’s practically a teenager, Simon. I’m sure you can find a way to handle her.”

“She has an advantage,” Simon grumbles, under his breath.

“Oh?”

“Yes, oh.” Simon scowls again. “You should know, you’ve told her everything about me.”

Ryan laughs. “Only a few of your lesser ticks. I promise. You need someone there to keep you in check.”

“It’s why I miss you.” Simon means it to sound sarcastic, but he just sounds tired and honest and Ryan’s voice softens.

“Me too.” He pauses. “Demi sent me a picture this morning. You’re wearing the shirt I sent.”

“You left a note. Said I’d look hot in it.”

“You do.” Ryan promises. “Trust me, you do.”

“America will thank you.”

Ryan snorts. “I’d rather they didn’t.”

Simon turns around, glancing through the glass door to see that Demi’s opened the mini-fridge. He sighs. “I’ve gotta get back in there before she destroys something.”

“Sure.” Simon can feel Ryan’s indulgent smile through the phone. “I do miss you.”

Simon doesn’t deem that with a response.

***

Maybe it’s just because the show’s almost over and Simon’s going to miss it, but he’s feeling generous the night of the second-to-last live show. It’s the last time he’ll hear any of these contestants perform on his stage, and he’s feeling proud and happy and sated in an entirely-non-sexual way, because his girls were fantastic. Better than he could have ever hoped. He’s not feeling overly optimistic about them winning this whole thing, but it doesn’t matter, because he already has a contract drafted and America loves them and they’re going to be stars with or without the five million dollar prize.

He’s even having happy little big brother feelings for Demi, because she really had been spectacular in her duet with his girls. He’s about to tell her so, when he turns the corner to the contestants’ staging room to find Demi half-sitting in Ryan’s lap. Ryan has the grace to blush a little guiltily, but Demi just waves her trademark half-wave.

Before Simon can do anything about it, though, Fifth Harmony is crowding around him, hugging him and kissing his cheek and Simon can’t find it in him to be too angry when Ryan’s giving him a proud, secret smile over the top of their heads. Simon shakes his head, but ushers him over, anyway. Much to his satisfaction, Ryan pushes Demi away and makes his way gracefully through the group to stand by Simon’s side.

Simon takes his arm and pulls him forward. “Girls, you know my husband, Ryan.”

They exchange smiles that make Simon think that Demi’s been talking, but then Ryan’s leaning into Simon and doing that thing he does, where he asks personal questions and makes everyone feel comfortable instantly and Simon can’t help but love seeing Ryan, here, with this brilliant group that he built from nothing.

“Hey, Simon.” It’s flirty and challenging and Simon glares, extricating himself from the group to stand in front of Demi. “Did I pass the test?” She asks, batting her eyelashes.

Simon pauses for a moment, cursing Ryan, then closes his eyes briefly. “Think you can keep your contestants longer next year?”

“That a challenge?”

“If you’re not too scared to accept.”

She scoffs. “Scared? What do I have to be afraid of?”

Simon shakes his head. “See you next season.”

She reaches up to press a kiss to his cheek. “Next season,” she promises.


End file.
